My Funny Intern
by thecowscumhome
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Minister of Magic! He officially has his dream job, women and a vast amount of wealth. However will a young, insignificant intern in his office make everything else he has pale in comparison? “Rest assured, I will face them with bravery.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Of Fluff And Stuff: The Day When Everything Went Wrong

"_Oh…Les Champs-Elysees" – Joe Dassin_

Draco was having one of the worst days of his life. Granted, he had the best position in the Ministry, power, women and money. What he did not have now however, were his house elves.

Yeap, Hermione's S.P.E.W saved those creatures. Not only were they free to go, but Draco had to now do his own laundry!

What a sight!

Clothes were flying everywhere as he scurried hurriedly to find a pair of cashmere socks and a silk tie.

"Damn it! Damn those house elves! And Damn you HERMIONE GRANGER!" he cursed loudly and pointed his finger towards the ceiling. It really was a funny sight, simply because when he looked up with his finger pointing accusingly to an imaginary target, his Mirror-finish ceiling reflected back his own image.

Rather contrary, but Draco was like that.

Twisting his mouth into a disgruntled frown, he tweaked his messy tie irritably. His usually impeccable appearance gave way to lackluster today. He just wanted to get the day over an done with, and if he was going to have a miserable day, he would just as well pull as many people down with him as he possibly could.

Grabbing his handcrafted leather suitcase, he stormed out of the Malfoy Manor as fast as he could.

Deciding to take a jab at being a little more cheery, he thought to himself, "Well, as Minister, I guess one should exude a kind of confidence."

As he dashed down the steps, he caught sight of a blurry white streak flapping at his heels. A long stream of white toilet paper caught on his shoe was what he mistook to be a magic manifestation of his bad mood.

"What the bloody hell is everyone snickering at me like that for?!" Draco could not help but wonder irately.

As he was waiting for his cup of hot java at the coffee house, kids were sneering in laughter together as they stared at Draco. He looked down immediately to ensure that he had remembered to wear his pants that morning. He gulped in relief and patted his fine tailored pant suit, almost to convince himself that the material was real and tangible.

"Mr. Maa-ly-foi! Won Caapa-chino?"

The broken accent of the Chinese lady barista pained his ears. She had screeched his name across the busy coffee house.

"Yes, yes. That's mine." He reached across the coffee-stained counter and grabbed the takeaway.

He caught a glance of his crocodile leather watch. Shoot! He was going to be late if he didn't hurry!

With toilet paper flapping at his shoes, he made it just in time through the elevator doors to squeeze along with 9 other Ministry workers and aurors reporting for work.

"Mr. Minister." Many of them recognized Draco and gave their respective greetings. All of them had bemused looks on their faces that morning and Draco looked down once more at his suit. Everything was still there. He didn't understand. Groaning inwardly, he didn't think he wanted to anyway.

Draco was not one to be deflated easily, but after 25 years of acting cool, calm and totally in control, today was his first true, down day.

Striding out through the golden doors, he could've sworn he heard muffled laughter from the elevator. Ignoring it, he pushed the clear glass doors through his large office. He had a view like no other of the whole city. Feeling slightly cheered by this, he tried smiling just a little.

"Morning Janice."

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy."

Janice Kingsley was Draco's secretary of 3 years and was very efficient. She was the only witch who could really tolerate Draco's unpredictable style of bossing people around.

Dumping his case haphazardly across his desk, he settled on his chair which, that day, was creaking dangerously backwards.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I have some news for you. I'm going to have to be on leave for the next 5 months. My babies are coming and I would like some time off. It's getting pretty hard to manage with twins in me." Janice said as she entered his office, patting her ever-expanding tummy.

"I know Janice, you've told me this before. Have you found someone to replace your duties?" Draco questioned with annoyance.

He knew it would be hard to replace Janice and he would probably have to prepare to go trough scaring at least 15 secretaries before she came back to work.

"Yes. In fact, she's just in the pantry clearing up the little "Midnight Party" you had with Mr. Zabini last night."

"Oh. Well, details then. Who is she?"

Flipping through her pink clipboard, she stopped at a slip of paper. "Sophie Zelphani, aged 19, doing her internship here in preparation for her degree in Hospitality."

"Right. Send her in with my coffee." He shoved his takeaway into her hands to be transferred into his favourite mug. It was an emerald green and silver stripped, with the words, "Minister of Magic" magically scribed onto it, they could dance around the cup.

Running his slender fingers through his hair, he stood up to face to magic board on his wall to read and rearrange his already hectic schedule for the day.

"Now, let's just shift the meeting to 10.30 and…" he mumbled softly to himself as he waved his wand to change the timings.

He took a step backward to reread his timetable.

He lifted his right foot.

BANG! CLASH! CRASH!

"OWW! Fuck!! What the HELL!!"

Draco's voice boomed through his office. He, she, well, whoever had done it, had REALLY done it this time. He was mad, fuming mad.

Our very own Minister had tripped backwards over his new intern, Sophie.

Sophie's eyes widened in fear and pure trepidation, she raised her right palm which held the toilet paper, that slip of soft paper which had caused Draco so much humiliation and distress that morning was now exposed and uncovered.

"I… toilet paper?" she whispered hoarsely.

"ARGH!! Get out of here. NOW!" Draco commanded with so much order and fierceness behind his voice that she gathered up the broken pieces of mug hurriedly and rushed out, tripping on her own robes and long flow-y skirts as she attempted to exit his wrath.

"AHH!"

Draco let himself express a strong show of exasperated emotion. He fell back into his chair with a hard thump. As he leaned too far backwards for his own good and covered his face with his palms, his chair showed its true colours.

"FUUUUCK!!"

His furniture didn't like him that much I guess.

Snickers


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Chapter 2

My Name Is Sophie

"I just stopped to pick Mr. Malfoy's toilet paper from his shoe!" sniffed Sophie.

"There, there child, now stop this sniffling please!" Janice tried her best to comfort Sophie, the new intern.

Secretly of course, Janice knew that Sophie might not last the week at all. Shaking her head in pretend sympathy, she made a mental note to double her bets against Draco's intern with the other colleagues.

As Sophie's crying moved onto the hicuppy stage, Janice decided to duck out of the office while she still could. Grabbing her purse and moving her mug away from Sophie's grasp, she flooed back home.

Sophie Zelphani was a petite girl. She usually wound her long red-brown tresses into an unattractive chignion. Well, at least she thought it was a chignion, she could not really do it very right and it was always lopsided and shiny curly strands fell to the sides of her face. Blessed with an extremely quirky (code for bad) sense of fashion, she liked to wear colourful day dresses and paired them with regular dirty-white walking shoes.

To me, she didn't really look that bad though. In fact I thought it suited her cute but klutzy personality.

Draco Malfoy thought she was the most irritating, silly, stupid, ugly girl he ever laid eyes on in the Ministry. Keeping in mind though, he made these un-supported judgments just because she broke his precious drinking cup. Of course he was fuming mad, and of course he intended to take out all his frustrations on her.

Sophie was practically trembling in the pantry. She didn't think to use any magic to heal the cut from the broken pieces of mug she grabbed; instead, she wrapped it with some gauze in her signature clumsy fashion.

"Zelphani!"

"Oh shit, shit shit!! I'm so in for it!" Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to brace herself for some Crucio curse she expected.

Stepping into Draco's office with quivering feet, she took a deep breathe and attempted to speak However, what came out from her mouth was not quite what she intended it to sound. She was so scared that as she finally exhaled, gibberish came out.

"YeshMr.MacoDalfoy?"

It was a very peculiar kind of noise. It was fast, squeaky, and she transcribed the D on Draco to the M on Malfoy.

"Gasp!" realizing her mistake within the next nanosecond, she cupped her mouth in fear and apology. It did not even occur to her to say sorry to Draco.

The cold steely glint in his eyes sharpened like metal against metal. If sparks could fly out from his being, they would have. He stared at her with pursed lips as she stood there with fear in her big brown eyes.

His fists were balled.

"Out! Out! Out!" he slammed his hands onto the rose-wood table, sending his golden plated stationary flying in the air and landing with thuds.

Her eyes flashed sadly, they brimmed with soft tear-lets, and they were forming along the lower ridges and threatened to drip out any moment. She felt utterly destroyed both in mind and spirit.

Somehow, something tweaked in Draco's heart when he saw her like that, standing there like a lost puppy.

Sophie turned her back and walked out slowly, feeling deflated.

Draco went back to rubbing his temples in frustration.

Sophie was determined not to bawl. She was a strong girl; all she had to do was to find the strength inside.

Her heart was breaking though. Only because she knew what a clumsy oaf she was, and how much trouble she was causing and had caused. Sadly, she picked up the broken pieces of porcelain cup. The fragmented words flashed painfully across her eyes, a loud and obvious profession of her stupid-ness.

"He's so going to fire me! Janice would be so disappointed."

As negative thoughts coursed through her head and hurt her heart, she tried her hardest to choke back her tears.

Sophie waved her wand half-heartedly over the cup, whispering the mending spell sadly; the cup hovered in the air for a while, shaking a little.

Hope can be deceitful sometimes. It decides to reveal its face just a little, and then withdraws just as quickly. Hope decided to be bad to Sophie that day.

Just as the broken edges seemed to be getting along with each other and fusing together, the spell faltered and ended horribly in a little crash and looked like sharp projectile on Sophie's desk.

Her eyes widened in distress as her brows furrowed in mute confusion.

"What's wrong with me?!"

A sudden thought crept into her mind, her hands reached for the rose-wood desk drawer.

"SuperGlue. Really Good Super Glue for Super Gluing!"

Sophie studied the wrinkled tube of glue in her hands skeptically. This was a muggle brand of course. Once when she was stuck in muggle London, the eyelets of her shoeslaces came loose off her favourite pair of runners. Dashing into the nearest convenience store, she purchased glue to glue the parts together.

Her delicate palms brushed over the afflicted mug. Picking up a single shard, she set to what would be a night of painstakingly arduous work.

As she applied the sticky substance onto the roughened edges, she let her tears fall, silently down her cheeks, tasting the salty punch on her soft lips.

Daybreak passed without any glitches, laughs and most importantly, without any toilet paper on him. It seemed as though yesterday was only going to be one out of a million days. Everything was back to normal.

He had sourced for a suitable and reliable house worker and found several in fact; his suits were pressed, hung and worn with great pride. Everyone assumed the usual respect for our Minister of Magic. Ah, yes, life was good to Malfoy.

Well, till he came into his office.

There she was, Sophie, sprawled across her desk, her fire-red locks strewn all over her face, right hand clutching tightly onto a tube of glistening liquid, which had incidentally solidified in streaks across her fingers.

Draco strode over to her in great disgust and pushed her hair away roughly.

"SNORX!"

Sophie snorted like an extremely dissatisfied pig, Draco's nose wrinkled in contempt. Using his index finger, he poked her tentatively (and quite sharply), as though she were a dirty used Quiditch shirt which had been neglected to be cleaned for weeks.

"Humph…" came a soft unconscious reply. Almost instantly, her hand, with a bright yellow tube of glue stuck onto it unexpectedly and was determined to swat away whatever was disturbing its mistress.

"OWW!! Damn it Zelphani!!" Draco exclaimed loudly. He had been leaning over her, trying to figure a way to wake the pathetic sleep-deprived figure which was clashing and messing up his office's impeccable décor, when her hand came flying over and smacked him in the nose.

Sophie woke with a start, shaking her head slightly, as if trying to shake off the weariness that was going to claim her. Groaning slightly, she tried to shield the intrusive sunlight from her eyes as she tried standing up, groggy from sleep.

Draco was about to give it to her when she smacked her lips softly and proceeded to climb into his arms. Well, disarmed by the throb in his nose and the shock from her unorthodox actions, he let her.

As she sighed and moaned in all her tiredness, he stood there behind the reception area, holding a young and very sleepy intern.

"My name is Sophie…" were the words she muttered before she fell soundly asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One

Chapter 3

Monsters In My Closet!

Sophie stretched and arched her back like a cat. As she squinted her eyes to stare at the posh halogen lights dangling from above her, she hugged the soft feather pillow which she was clutching.

"Where did this pillow come from?"

"Awake now are we Zelphani?" Draco quirked his eyebrows unhappily at her, she occupied his favourite spot on his emerald green office couch.

Once again she gasped in shock. "I… I, I'm getting upppp! SHREIK!"

"Ow…" Sophie was rubbing her posterior, she had attempted to get off the couch too fast and somehow had gotten her legs tangled up, and her left leg thought it was her right and vice versa.

Draco grimaced in fake annoyance at the crumpled sight before him. Somehow, in his heart, he was pleasantly amused at the mess which was Sophie, lying in all her silliness, at his feet.

His heart took this sign of weakness and overtook his head. As his hand extended to hers, Sophie grabbed it. Her little palm was like a delicate lotus flower in his rough hands. Draco fidgeted in discomfort as he felt his face burning up. The scent of the air was heavy with awkward-ness, or it could have been his unusual desire to smell her neck.

Sophie however, seemed not to be feeling any of his feelings. She never thought of him having any of those thoughts about her. Instead, she was afraid he might want to kill her because of the trouble she had caused.

She scrambled up in a highly peculiar way though. Even with Draco's helping hand, she seemed to need to grasp his pants and managed to crumple his expensive linen suit by crawling up his legs and using his clothes for support.

"Right, get the Class One aurors on the Monster Growth job right this instant, the sooner we get it done, the better. Contain the situation and don't let this get out of hand. Make sure no one gets hurt."

The usual Minister jobs and calls were on the way as Draco worked his way through his lunch hour. Sophie tiptoed through the day, trying her very best not to create any more mishaps.

So, it was not a very eventful day, (besides the two torn silk office curtains and 3 broken Precious Stone Pens by can you guess who?)

As the evening drew near, Sophie sat at her desk, cupping her cheeks in her palms.

"There has got to be something else I can do, which is helpful…" the last few words bounced off the wall and back to her, a little doubtful.

"I know! I can help to set the office magic security system before we leave!"

Poor Sophie! Her eyes sprang bright in excitement. She was almost radiant and she nearly got over the morning's little incidents. Unlatching the tiny box, she keyed in what she thought was the magical code.

It was 8.00 in the cool Friday evening as Draco whistled a tune. He tossed his stress ball up in the air and gave it one final squeeze as he glanced at Sophie, still crouching over her desk, unable to meet his eyes.

Smirking, he headed for the entrance door and pulled. It would not budge.

Perplexed by this, he pushed harder. The door seemed to be stuck in a closed mode. "Zelphani…" Draco muttered darkly under his breath.

"Zelphani, what have you done with the door! It's stuck!"

"I? Me sir?"

"No Zephani! The donkey behind you! Yes Zelphani! YOU!"

"Donkey? Wh… Where?" (She turned behind to look).

"YOU Zelphani! YOU!" he was about to loose his patience.

"I, I didn't do anything, I just… set the office security system Sir."

"Oh… oh no…"

Draco rushed to the security meter and confirmed his suspicion. Sophie had keyed in the time in which the system would activate, and not the code which had been already automated by Janice who thought it would be more convenient that way.

"NO!! Zelphani! Why! Why why?!"

They would be stuck in the office together through the entire night.

Sophie waited for an hour before she dared to set foot into Draco's main office. She carried 2 huge mink blankets she had found in the Emergency closet, a tray of fresh cinnamon toasts and buns she had bought that morning and a pot of hot java.

Draco's nose and eyes perked a little when his senses detected the delectable aromas wafting into his office.

As she stood by the entrance awaiting permission to enter, she thought that he might kick her out altogether. Sighing in resignation to his fate, he beckoned her in with an airy hand gesture.

Silently, she laid down the mini-picnic and plumped his cushions and tried to be in her best accommodating fashion. Recalling what she had learnt in Hospitality school, she stood by the side wringing her hands in anticipation as Draco settled down into the warmed up blankets.

"What are you waiting for? Just sit down."

"I… its ok Sir. I'll stand by."

"Oh just shut it and sit down. I can't relax with a donkey standing by eyeing me the whole night."

Knowing full well that he was referring to her as the donkey this time, she frowned sadly and bent down to sit next to him.

"I'm really sorry Sir, for everything!"

"Just call me Draco."

"What?"

"Draco. That's my name. If we're gong to be stuck with each other for the night, just call my name. I don't want any of this formal shit. I'm tired and just need to unwind." He answered her questions wearily.

Pulling away his silk tie, he pulled off the top two shirt buttons. Her eyes could not help but be drawn to his pale chest which seemed to be finely sculpted. His lithe frame was well built, and not too overly muscle-bound.

Sophie was so distracted, but she couldn't help it. She hoped that he would not realize she was staring at him as she raised her cup to her lips. She tipped the hot liquid, it scalded her.

"OW!" she jumped as she felt her lips burning. Tears sprang to her eyes. Sucking in her breath, she fanned her lips vigorously with her hands.

Rolling his eyes, Draco mumbled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Come here Zel… Sophie."

Peering into her face, he focused on her lips as she tilted her head near to him obediently. Pain clears a pathway to obedience obviously.

His fingers brushed onto her afflicted lower lip gently, she winced in pain.

He winced along with her, "Does it hurt a lot?"

She nodded, tears stinging her eyes now.

Conjuring a pail of ice, he placed it gently to her scald and waited for the numbing cooling effect to take place.

As he held the ice in place, he stared, entranced by her honey coated eyes. He found (appallingly) himself staring at her curly mass of red hair, his eyes traveled to her shining eyes, centralized to her button nose… then to her plush flushed lips…

"Stop that thinking Draco. She's just a young intern." Draco chided himself silently. He felt his desire growing against his thighs.

Clearing his throat, he tried to pry his eyes away from her face. The both of them sat in the middle of the lofty office in awkward silence, her eyes trying to avert from his chest, him trying to be distracted by the ceiling while he held a melting ice cube to her lips.

Suddenly, her two petite hands took his bigger palm and lowered it down.

"Thanks, it feels much better." Sophie said timidly.

"I could make you feel even better…" Draco thought to himself. Obviously he was a lusty fellow.

"One lump or two?" she inquired as she added 1 lump of brown sugar to her own cup. This broke the silent spell as they engaged in small meaningless talk about the difference between white and brown sugar.

Towards midnight, the two had polished off the cinnamon delicacies and drunk extra strong coffee. They were wide awake and Sophie was extra perky. They wrapped themselves up in the mink and parked their bodies against the soft pillows laid on the floor.

"Isn't it scary? To sleep alone at night, Draco?" she still used his name softly with caution.

"Well, not for me. I've always slept alone since I was born. I'm used to it I guess."

Sophie shivered at the thought. "Not me. I need to sleep with company! I guess that's why I wanted coffee. So I wouldn't be sleepy and be frightened through the night."

"Haa! So you sleep with whom at night?" Draco asked, cocking his eyebrows playfully.

"Well, sometimes Mr. Forrester, but mostly Miss BooBoo."

"Mr. What? Miss Who?!" Draco felt bemused at her ridiculous answer.

"Mr. Forrester is my 3 foot fluffy bear and Miss BooBoo is my childhood Kitty toy!" Her cheeks flushed a crimson red as she revealed this personal secret to him. She rarely told this to anyone to avoid embarrassment.

Slapping his palms against his head, Draco let out a roar of laughter. At first, Sophie felt hurt that he was laughing at her, but after seeing the funny side of it, started to fall into giggle fits and soon, the room was filled with laughter sounds and their mink coverings had fallen to the floor in a heap.

Wiping his tears away, he smiled at Sophie for the first time.

Yeap, it wasn't a smirk or a shout, it was a smile.

"You didn't need the coffee though, I'm here." Draco said while puffing out his chest and saluting like a brave soldier.

"That's right! You are!" Sophie replied with gusto.

"So what does milady here need protecting from tonight?" He said softly, their faces suddenly very near to each other.

"Well, it's something big and scary!" Their voices were now close to a whisper as Sophie leaned in a little more.

"Rest assured, I will face them with bravery. Victory is ours." Draco's eyes were glazing into Sophie's.

"Protect me from the Monsters in my closet!" Sophie squeaked with a young-girl's fear in her voice.

She was so innocent, so child-like and so naïve Draco thought. Wordlessly, he pulled her in for a hug as she stared with a bewailed look in her eyes.

I don't know if it was because she was thinking of the monsters in her closet or because Draco was now hugging her, either way, they both fell into blissful sleep as they leant back into the pile of feather pillows, wrapped with luxurious mink, both feeling protected in each other's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter One

"_Just like a knight in shining armor, from a long time ago, just in time I will save the day, take you to my castle far away…" – Peter Cetera, The Glory Of Love_

Threading carefully so that she would not step onto Draco Malfoy, her boss, incidentally also the Minister of Magic, she folded up the mink blanket which had been draped carefully over her the night before.

As she kept the tea cups and pot, cleaned the plates and cleared any dust and mess with minimal mishaps (as she could possibly execute), she re-entered Draco's office, where he slept peacefully on the make-shift floor bed. Kneeling down beside him, her fingers caressed his cheeks.

Her butterfly touches tickled him and he stirred slightly in his slumber, a silly smile plastered on his expression.

She giggled softly.

"Danica…" Draco whispered in his sleep.

If hearts could break like glass, Sophie's delicate one would have. She felt a huge lump in her throat, a sharp pain in her breath.

This time, she gritted her teeth in sadness and disappointment. All her life, she had felt overlooked, insignificant and small, but last night, she felt as though her life had turned around. That someone cared.

Now, that dream shattered.

She had always been one to cry, cry pathetically, cry loudly, sob pathetically and sob loudly. This time, words not only failed her, the tears faltered too.

She thought she had felt something new. Something different and fresh, some hope. Now, the old feelings came back, the aftermath of the usual let-down. Déjà vu overcame her mind.

Like an old movie reel, memories of being abandoned by her parents, being found in an old dirty alley, failing her first arithmetic test all came back to her. Just then, it hit home. Perhaps she was not meant to be a winner, just someone behind.

A maid to the king.

Rushing up to her feet in a stolid subservient fashion, she bowed to Draco as though she were really acting out being a maid to a king.

Her eyes downcast, feet together, she shuffled out of the office.

Somehow, these little actions made her mind to believe that her low self-esteem was a small problem. As though poking fun at her situations made her feel better, and in a way, they did.

"That's probably why," she guessed, "they say that comedians are usually the saddest people you'll find."

Inhaling the soft flowery scent around him, Draco Malfoy, Minister of Magic, sat up slowly. Blinking away sleep, he heard busy footsteps and hands at work.

"Probably cleaning up." Draco grinned to himself. Dismissing any other important thoughts (like what had happened the night before), he looked around him and mussed up his blond hair.

As the footsteps drew nearer, clearly about to enter his office, he grinning at the entrance expectedly, expecting Sophie.

"Well, well Mr. Malfoy, another one of your nightcaps in the office?"

It was Janice.

Draco's face fell.

"Where's Sophie?" he asked abruptly, clearly ignoring her question.

"I have no idea. When I got here, she had already left, but she cleaned up the office pretty well…" her voice trailed off. She stopped explaining when she saw that Draco was not listening.

He looked around him and found a pensieve nearby on his desk. It had been a gift from the Management to monitor offices' activities.

Draco was furious that Sophie has left him alone. No women had ever left a Malfoy's side willingly.

Janice automatically exited the room. She did not want to be in the way of any punishment Draco would decide to execute.

In his privacy, he examined the visions.

He saw how Sophie washed the dishes carefully.

He noted how her hands brushed his cheeks playfully.

He realized that she left when he called another women's name.

He even felt the pang of emotions she experienced.

He noticed the grit and tightness in her jaw.

As Draco laid the pensieve down, he glanced around his big empty office.

Yes, that's all this is. Everything I have is expensive, everything I say is regarded. Every guy wants to be like me, every woman wants me.

"And yet, I'm still alone."

"Depressing." He commented in cynical humor.

Slouching back, he sank down into the mink again and tried to ignore his loneliness.

A fresh breeze whipped through Sophie's fiery mane as she stood at the edge of the balcony. Using the tip of her shoes to play with the glass barriers, she hugged her arms close to herself. The cold wind was chilly and she felt shivers traveling through her bones.

"Brr!!" Sophie's teeth chattered slightly.

"Ah CHOO!!" she sneezed loudly into her palms. Sniffing some more, she felt the presence of someone else nearby.

"Hankie?" a friendly voice offered.

"Oh, OH! Thank you so much!" Sophie took it hurriedly (not politely and refined like a young lady should, obviously). Honking and snorting very loudly into the very expensive silk handkerchief which had been provided by a very tolerant gentleman, Sophie felt much better.

"Thanks!" handing the soaked material back to the kind (and slightly appalled) soul.

"That handkerchief was very soft, what is it made of?" Sophie smiled.

"Erm, silk." The stranger lifted it from her gingerly with his fingertips and lowered it into his pocket, trying his best to mask his disgust and be polite.

"Are you in the Ministry as well?" Sophie asked with interest.

"Yes, I'm Bliase, Bliase Zabini. What about you miss…?"

"Sophie Zelphani. I'm an intern of course." She piped gently.

"Well Miss Zelphani, it's a pleasure to meet you." Bliase held out his hand.

Sophie stared at his outstretched palm in question, and then realizing he wanted to shake hands, she took his hand with hers. As she caught sight of his fine gold timepiece, the time flashed into her head with a new wave of panic.

She jerked his hand painfully and abruptly to the side so the watch faced her directly. "1.30?! Oh Merlin! I've got to rush back to the office! I'm so sorry! See you around, Mr. Blaise!" Screaming her goodbye, she picked up her shoes which she had left by the side and ran to the entrance doors, but not before bumping into a nearby lamppost.

Blaise observed the unusual creature which had departed from him with keen interest. "Sophie Zelphani…" as he rubbed his twisted wrist gently, he voiced her name again so it stayed in his memory.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy! I know I'm 7 minutes late but…"

Draco held his hand out to stop her from explaining any further. "I need 200 copies of these by 2.30 this afternoon." Tossing a huge 150 page report into her arms, he stalked off.

Sophie watched him leave wistfully. Then she looked down to the report. 200 copies?! Printed and bound within 53 minutes? Furrowing her brows in distress, she set to work immediately.

30 minutes had passed and Sophie had not even gotten 1 copy out yet. Her hair was even more disheveled than before, falling in loose red strands. As she blew hair away from her eyes, she fumbled with the buttons on the magical copier. She still had not figured out how to operate the machine. Something had gone wrong with the copies she attempted as they came out either slimy or in some other foreign language she doubted any of the board members would be able to decipher.

Suddenly, a little bell tingled from the main office door, signaling that someone had entered. Distracted, she looked up to see if she needed to attend to the visitor.

"OWW!" she squeaked in a loud pitch.

The paper cut she gave herself was deep. As she gasped at the seemingly mountainous work she had to complete within the half hour, Sophie felt herself nearly giving way to tears.

As she heard footsteps approach her shriek, she looked down towards the floor, trying to hide her tears which were blurring her vision. She groped around blindly for the paper fasteners and pretended to prepare her documents.

"Sophie?" a familiar voice called out to her.

Looking up, she blinked away her pre-tear build-up. Gasping, she realized it was Mr. Handkerchief. "Mr. Blaise! I mean, Zabini! Mr. Zabini!" she corrected herself.

"Are you crying, girl?" he asked concerned.

"No, No!"

"Liar." Blaise smirked good-naturedly.

Feeling extremely self conscious of her wreckage appearance, she fumbled with her messy hair, trying to look around the carpeted floor. "Great, even the carpet looks much better than me. Oh… is that a cat shape there?" she wondered.

"Need any help? I'm guessing you do, since everything is in a heap."

Bingo.

"Yes! Do you have any idea how to work this copier? I need to produce 200 copies of this in 30, no, 25 minutes! If not Mr. Malfoy will kill me! Absolutely KILL me!" Sophie was in a state of panic.

Cocking his eyebrows in amusement to the mention of his best friend's name, he received the report from her, which, incidentally, had been written by him, fed it to the appropriate slot in the machinery and pressed a lever.

In 2 minutes, 200 copies, perfectly printed and well-bound, came out from a red tray at the base of the printer.

Her eyes shining in gratitude, Sophie grasped Blaise's hands.

"Thank you! Oh my word, you have no idea who grateful I am to you right now." She tried to settle back to her normal paced breathing. As she sank her spine against her wall, she sighed loudly.

"You'll owe me then Miss Zelphani." Blaise grinned. His eyes twinkling with a new agenda, he exited the office. Leaving a curious Sophie looking out at the handsome stranger's back.

Well, she hardly knew him did she?

As Blaise stood in the elevator up to the meeting room, he contemplated his thoughts. He had observed Sophie for 15 minutes when she had been in the garden balcony edge. She intrigued him. Unlike most girls who worked at the Ministry, he saw her differences, which to others, made her stick out like a sore thumb, but to him, he thought it was interesting, and cute.

He also knew he from weeks before when he first saw her in Josie's Cinnamon Buns, he went there everyday for his morning cup of java and toast. Once, as she was hurrying out of the shop, she bumped into him, sending his coffee flying in the air and her slipping into his arms.

However, when he stared into her blazing honey brown eyes, so full of life, he was drawn to her, to her personality.

Flashback-

"I've got to go now Maria! Thanks for the buns!"

"No problem Sophie! Enjoy 'em Love!" Maria the counter girl called back.

"Sophie! Look out!"

"Shriek!!" Sophie screamed as she collided straight into the arms of a handsome, tall and important-looking gentleman.

As his coffee mug went flying into the air, Maria whipped out her wand and landed the cup safely out of harm's way. However, as Sophie continued to make her way to falling hard on the floor, Blaise scooped her into his arms, saving her half-dozen cinnamon buns and protecting Sophie and her bag. As she gazed into his eyes in gratitude and pure exhilaration from being lifted into his arms, he felt his heart pound in agony.

He was inches away from her cherry lips, for weeks he admired her from afar, every morning in the cinnamon shop. And now, here they were, in such close proximity. She gathered her things and thanked him profusely, running out of the door before he could get her number.

As he straightened his suit and drew admiring glances from giggly school-girls, his gaze never left her till she turned the corner. He was determined to find out who she was.

Since then, he had wanted to know who she was, what she did, and if they could be friends. It was to his absolute delight and sheer luck when he noticed her by the balcony. He wanted to know why her eyes seemed duller than usual. Why she looked sad.

Getting her name was easy, he was happy just to know that fact, now by chance; he knew where she operated and what she did.

As a smile began to spread eagle-winged across his handsome countenance, he straightened his grey tie and stepped through the doors.

"Blaise!" Draco was already there.

"Draco!" he responded with extra glee than usual.

"Well, you seem happy. Anything happen?"

The conversation twirled around the latest Quidtich scores and new bets being formed.

"DING" the elevator doors opened.

Sophie stepped in, struggling under the weight of the 200 copies of reports.

"Merlin, you'd think a witch could do some levitating." Draco grumbled.

"Here, let me help." Blaise and Draco both offered simultaneously to the red-headed intern.

The two men's heads turned to face one another, with their arms still out, ready to take the load, and stared at each other.

Still oblivious to whatever was happening, Sophie shook her head. "Ish' Oh-kie, I got ish." (She stuffed one saliva-dripping report in her mouth.) As she walked past them, performing an amazing balancing act, she lowered the sky-high pile onto the huge mahogany meeting table.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter One

Chapter 5

I Want You Zelphani

"_God put a smile upon your face"- Coldplay_

"Since when do you help people?"

"Heh, I don't know, since when do you?"

The silence and awkward laughter between the two best friends seemed out of the ordinary. As Draco's eyes traveled to Sophie's soft pale hands, he noticed her badly wrapped bandages. Smirking to himself, he guessed that she had cut herself, "Not much of a surprise." He thought to himself.

Blaise however, surprised Draco as he made his way to Sophie.

"Hurt yourself?" he asked.

"Oh, this?" Sophie replied holding up her fingers, "Nothing much really. Just clumsy… as usual." She beamed at Blaise. He thought it was the sweetest smile he ever saw.

Draco observed this little friendly patter between Sophie and his best friend. He did not really know why, but he just didn't like it. It was as though he had just swallowed a bunch of sour grapes, his mouth twisted in a scowl.

For the rest of the meeting, both Draco and Blaise's minds were on something else. Namely, on a girl named Sophie.

"Draco can't be interested in her. She's not his type. He would just hurt her." Blaise reasoned to himself. He really wanted Sophie, wanted to get to know her, wanted to show her how he was for real. She tugged at his heartstrings.

"Blaise is dreaming. Sophie's too hard for him to handle, she's too clumsy. He would just find her amusing for a while and she'd be hurt and alone." Thoughts like these coursed through their heads during the entire 3 hour long room confinement.

Back in the office, Draco found Sophie staring blankly out of the window, into the view of the city and beyond. He yearned to reach out to her from behind, to nuzzle her neck, tell her he fancied her, and not Danica, whoever she was.

But he could not. It just was not in his nature to do romantic things like that, not in broad daylight anyway.

"Er-hmm." Draco cleared his throat deliberately.

Sophie jumped, "Oh, good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. How was your meeting?"

"Good… good." He dismissed the topic offhandedly.

They stared at each other for a while, realizing the each had a lot to say to each other, a lot to ask each other, but dared not. Draco shifted in his suit, feeling hotter by the minute as he felt her gaze wander to his face. His skin felt itchy and spiked. He just had to ask her what he wanted to know so badly.

"I… I understand you know Mr. Zabini?"

"Mr. Blaise? Well, I guess. He lent me his handkerchief when I sneezed this morning." She answered politely.

Draco stiffened when he realized they were on a first name basis already. "Do you like him?"

"Who?"

"Blaise."

Sophie was taken aback by his forward question. "No! No of course not Sir. I hardly know him. Besides… I already like someone." She stopped and held her hand to her mouth, realizing she had said too much.

Draco smiled rather menacingly. "Who is it you like?" he took a step close to her.

"No one, Mr. Malfoy." Her voice being no more than a whimper.

"Really?" Draco was now face to face with her, his voice pained slightly that she would not admit what he needed to hear.

"Because Zelphani, I really want you." He breathed into her ear. She shivered softly, her eyes twinkling seductively to him. As she drew sharp breaths, he decided to tease her.

"Scared or nervous Zelphani?" his finger dragged down her neck, down to her collarbone, and up again to her chin. As he lifted her head to tilt towards him, her eyes grew wider.

"Both." She squeaked.

They stared at each other with apprehension but also knowing what they wanted, Sophie wanted Draco, Draco liked her. A lot.

Oblivious to the two, a crestfallen man was spying the couple, wishing to death that he had never saved Sophie's cinnamon buns.

He never took his eyes off her the whole time they locked eyes with each other. He felt safe with her somehow. She felt dizzy and lightheaded with him. He smiled as he felt her back stiffen when he pulled her closer.

It wasn't that she didn't want him to touch her, Merlin knows she did so badly, she just didn't know what to do, how to react to a bloke who has just confessed he liked you.

It was not in Draco's nature to be gentle and patient with a girl, or for anyone for that matter, but when he saw Sophie's cautious and guarded expression, he knew he would scare her if he moved too fast.

Caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, he drew her in for a soft hug. For a moment, she was as stiff as a board, and Draco was afraid that he might have been presumptuous about her liking him back. However, as he felt a soft touch slide up his own back, his chest sighed in relief. To his surprise, she not only hugged him back, but clutched onto him tighter, her fingers grabbing his suit, crumpling it.

Draco didn't care though, about his suit.

They stayed in that body lock for a good 10 minutes, just bathing in each other's company, taking in every different fragrance that gave them each their own unique scent. Draco smelled like musky Moonflower, Sophie was a Rose.

Awkwardly, they drew apart slowly and reluctantly.

"Would you like dinner tonight?" she asked timidly.

"The guy is usually the one who makes dates, but yes, I'd love dinner. Be ready at 8 tonight, I'll floo to your house." With that, Draco smirked and walked into his own office.

Sophie clasped her hands to her heart, feeling absolutely elated despite the abrupt exit from Draco, but that was how she liked him, absolute, sure and the decision maker.

"Sophie? Sophie?"

"Yes! Coming Mr. Malfoy." Sophie called out to the fireplace. She rushed into her living room while hooking on her turquoise and emerald coloured earrings.

"Wow, you look good Zelphani." Grinned Draco, his eyebrows arched, eyes getting dark.

Sophie did look good. She wanted to make a big effort for him. So on her way home, she grabbed the latest issue of Wouge: Witch Fashion. Scanning through the pages, she found a style which she loved and could manage.

Ditching her usual clumsy dressing, she donned a rich greenish-blue sweater which had a low-cut neckline. It fit her shape beautifully. Pairing this with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and emerald wedge heels, the ensemble looked marvelous. Accessorizing was a big challenge for Sophie though, she was used to putting on large quantities of bangles and baubles, this time, she was content with a slender gold ring and dangling earrings made of crocheted gold thread and emerald beads.

Her flaming red hair was smooth and fell into shinny curls. She experimented with light, nude make up. It proved to be a boon. Her naturally manicured nail appearance also complimented her overall look.

Draco seriously contemplated not going out at all, but staying in instead. He did not want to let anyone find his secret, his dirty little habit. He felt lust and want course through his veins as she stood there looking like a little lady looking all grown up.

"You like?" she whispered.

"Very, very much." He replied softly. Running his fingers through her silky hair, she drew closer to him, teasing very fiber of his being.

"The little vixen, she's playing with me." Draco thought.

"Where are we going tonight?"

"How about to the new restaurant on Yulline Et Lore Street?" Draco answered, naming the most expensive eatery in the whole city.

Sophie looked thoughtful for awhile. As she grabbed her glittery evening robes and pulled it over her snug, she took his offered arm and walked carefully on his heels. She really didn't feel like tripping tonight. She wanted to look, feel and act perfect for him.

As the floo system transported them to Yulline, heads turned towards Sophie and Draco. Letting down her hair had been a big change in her appearance, and everyone whispered among themselves, wondering which new movie star or model Draco Malfoy was now dating.

Feeling extremely self conscious, she felt herself getting the jitters as 5 photographers came by to snap their photos. Draco, being the extrovert, smiled and was very sporting for the papers and tabloids; she on the other hand, was nervous and shy.

Sensing this, he pulled her into a corner when they entered the posh restaurant. Only the creams of the crop of society were entered. Draco had been granted unquestioned excess since he was born.

"Sophie, we can go somewhere else if you want." He offered gently. He held her by her shoulders and rubbed them to help her relax.

"It's ok Mr. Malfoy. I'm fine." She smiled angelically at him.

"Draco. Call me Draco."

"Ok, Draco." She barely breathed out his name.

Sliding his palms down to her hands, he pried her stiff, cold fingers apart and intertwined them with his own. They immediately warmed up. She felt better.

They were seated in the best places of the house. Napkins perfectly spread, cutlery laid nicely, gold plated bowls and jeweled glass rims. Sophie, being Sophie, began to exclaim loudly in wonder of the gorgeous settings and accents, much to the amusement of Draco. As he patiently tended to her unending questions, the gold paper menus were delivered.

As Draco placed their orders, she smiled goofily at the waiter, whose face remained expressionless through her antics.

"Sophie dear, you're priceless." Draco wiped away his tears as he doubled over in laughter again of her imitation of the stiff-necked waiter.

"I know I am! Draco… I'm bored." She whined.

"Know what? So am I." he whispered across the table. His hands flittered to her palms, gently grabbing them. Merlin knows he wanted to touch her since he saw her that evening. He didn't know her very well, neither did she, but something clicked with them and he found himself yearning to know her better, to understand her.

Sophie blushed wildly at his gallant gesture. As she tilted her head to look at Draco's handsome features, her smooth locks fell to her shoulders, she looked so beautiful that he wanted no more than to grab her face and kiss her across the table, in front of everyone.

Unbeknownst to Draco, Sophie shared the same hidden desire. She wished to death he would just whisk her away from this stuffy ballroom restaurant and into the privacy of her home.

They gulped down the food, depreciating the taste of it, their hunger for each other ever growing stronger despite the amount of chow they were chomping on.

Grabbing a swig of the most expensive house wine, Draco left a lavish tip and hurried them both out into the beautiful street pavement with old-fashioned cobbled stones and antique lampposts. It was a little damp with soft chilling winds; charming stores were alight, welcoming and gay. The atmosphere was romantic and dark. Sophie clutched her robes closer to her chest as her eyes squinted against the winds.

Wordlessly, Draco pulled her close to her. He grasped her face to his, rubbing her cheeks softly, warming her crimson blush. Her lashes flashed, leaving little wisps of mascara below her eyes.

Bending down, he kissed her softly at first. Then, with a strange crazy desperation, they clung onto each other, Draco grabbing her face, Sophie squeezing his shirt tightly, urging him to press closer, which he did.

His teeth grazed her lips as she played with his tongue. She was amazingly sensual. Draco felt his knees weaken at this little girl. Her eyes flashed with dark desire, he could see they were dilated. As they parted for air, they panted slowly, staring at each other, as though they were trying to devour the other.

Out of the blue, Sophie grasped his collars once more with fierce violence. Slamming her lips into his, he moaned into her mouth.

"Damn you Sophie." He whispered hoarsely.

A sly smile formed on her mouth. "Tell me you want me." She coaxed him. She wanted to hear it from him. She needed to know she wasn't alone in her feelings.

He drew closer, her breath baited in anxiousness. Her face no longer hungry for sex, but for Draco and everything he was, everything he stood for. She looked nervous, a little scared but hopeful, even almost close to tears. She had bared her soul to him, hoping he would reciprocate it. Cupping her face once more, he said gently as ever, a smile etched on his face.

"I want you Zelphani."

Their lips crushed into another passionate kiss which filled them to the brim.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

**As the chapter title suggests… short and sweet one. )**

Popsicle Toes

"_I'd like to feel your warm Brazil and touch your Panama." – Popsicle Toes by Michael Franks_

Her toes crinkled. They bent slowly like a practicing ballerina. As they continued to shift and prance in mid air, they bumped into his toes. Smoothly manicured, soft, pale toes leaned in towards her own. The battle of the digits continued as soft music played in the background.

The Morning Birds perched onto the windowsill in Sophie's apartment.

They chirped softly.

Every evening, precious aromatic oils were massaged into Draco Malfoy's feet and hands. Cinnamon, lavender, Sweet Oils… a heavy assortment of the finest quality.

Last night, he missed this daily routine, but he didn't seem to mind.

She found herself wanting to be the one rubbing his feet every night, spreading butterfly kisses along his ankles.

Sophie Zelphani got up, pulling the blanket away for space to sit up. Warm hands jerked her back slowly. "Stay."

Draco commanded her as he nuzzled her neck. She squirmed in delight. Facing him, she planted a lingering kiss on his forehead, her fingers twirling his soft platinum hair. He was so beautiful.

_Lady, I'm your knight in shining armor and I love you,  
You have made me what I am and I am yours.  
My love, there's so many ways I want to say I love you,  
Let me hold you in my arms forever more. – Lady, Kenny Rogers_

As she closed her eyes in contentment, he observed his lady. Her soft breathing assuring him of her presence, her existence in his life.

They lay so close together, her rich red locks mused in with his own ice blond hair.

Fire and Ice.

Her wholesome, spirited being igniting the inner personality within himself.

"You make me whole."

_Lady, for so many years I thought I'd never find you,  
You have come into my life and made me whole.  
Forever let me wake to see you each and every morning,  
Let me hear you whisper softly in my ear. – Lady, Kenny Rogers_

Falling back into blissful sleep, the pair lay on Sophie's soft bed, clutching onto their new found happiness, each other.

Yes, there was no other love like theirs.

For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy found he was helpless in the arms of a girl, who was not only much younger than him, but also one who went against all the norms of his normal mate matches.

He did not want to have sex with her immediately on the first date, like he usually did. Instead, he found pure contentment just holding her in his arms. Wanting to love her before they made love, needing to feel she felt safe with him before he took her, body and soul.

Sophie Zelphani, opened up to a man for the very first time. She felt secure. She wanted to give her all to this man she had found, one who tolerated her silly antics. Though he did not just accept her behavior, this encouraged her to strive to be a better, more careful person.

Last night when they were mingling in each other's embrace, Sophie slipped her street clothes off and donned her silk robes. Translucent as they were, she started to slide the red robes off her shoulders. Draco's eyes had widened at this sight, however he felt differently that night.

No doubt he had felt the desire and lust for Sophie's delicate frame, but he knew this relationship was not the same as others. It was too delicate to be tampered with. He wanted to take it slow.

"Sophie, it's ok. I don't need this." Draco reassured as he lifted up her robes to cover her again. This required an incredible amount of will power and restrain on the part of Draco. He felt himself just inches away from regretting not taking her and ripping the soft fabric into shreds. She was so pretty, and no doubts a virgin.

"What's the matter, don't you like me Draco?" Sophie asked softly. Secretly she was relieved. She wanted more than anything to show him she wanted and trusted him, but she also did not know how she was going to go through with it that night.

"No, Sophie, Merlin knows I'd like to devour you more than anything," Draco replied lustily. Sophie eyebrows went up in shock.

His voice became gentler, "but, I'd like to let you know me better. I want you to fall in love with me first." Was all he could manage, well, he was learning.

Sophie broke into a smile.

Pulling him closer to her, she whispered. "Stay the night with me Draco?"

They slept together, not doing anything but holding each other. He in his silk boxers and her in robes.

Poor Blaise was drowning his sorrows in 3 bottles of Firewhiskey. All he could think about was Sophie. He got weak in a glance. He felt so drawn to her.

This was how his infatuation with her got more than serious. He wished he had had the guts to approach her faster. He found himself chuckling when he remembered her falling into his arms.

_I get lost in your eyes_

Then crying as he saw the image of her in another man's arms.

_I get weak, in a glance_

He balled his fists and slammed then angrily on the bar countertop sending splashes of alcohol onto his clothes.

The worst thing about everything was that the man she loved was Draco, his best friend. He respected Draco, they were best buds, but he could not deny his feelings for Sophie either.

However, deciding that he had known Draco for a longer time, he had to behave for the sake of their long-standing friendship.

This realization helped Blaise pass through the night. That and also his intoxicated state plus a free hooker.

"What's cooking?" Draco inquired, his nose sniffing the air like a ravished dog.

"What do you feel about 3-cheese omelets?"

"Mmm… a girl after my own heart." Draco replied as he nuzzled her neck from behind. Slipping his hands down to her waist, she giggled. As she sprinkled liberal amounts of fresh chedder onto his portion, the scent of Sophie's nearly drove him wild. His hard desire pulsed through his dark green trousers.

Sophie started to fall into a trance as he moved up her behind slowly, provoking her dark interest. Time was literally passing by slower. Her hands shook the bag in a painfully minute-by-minute pace. By the third 60-second slot, all the cheese was on the pan, sizzling away. The sound of the cooking encouraged whatever string of twisted emotions they felt right now.

Fingers deftly switched the gas off.

**You must be thinking… That's IT?! Haha, I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger… are they gonna do it or not?! **

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, don't hate me. I'll return back to my more lengthy chapters soon. D **


End file.
